


Come To Me Just The Way You Are

by geek1o1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1o1/pseuds/geek1o1
Summary: The society may not be very accepting of same second gender relationships. But that didn't matter because Chanyeol and Baekhyun were mates, perhaps even soulmates.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 41
Kudos: 76
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Come To Me Just The Way You Are

The walk to the grocery store was supposed to be short . Petting all the stray cats and dogs was _not_ on their to-do list. But Baekhyun didn't mind though. The overgrown puppy he calls his mate was too cute to resist beside actual small puppies.

As they said goodbye to, this time a pet dog on a walk, Baekhyun cleared his throat to get his mate's attention.  
"Chanyeol, why are you hiding your scent?"

With an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights, Chanyeol whipped his head towards Baekhyun before looking back towards the owner of the pet dog once.

"I just-" He sighed once, stopped walking and stood there for a few seconds.   
"I just didn't want her to know you were mated to another Alpha." Chanyeol whispered, it almost couldn't be heard over the sounds of vehicles passing by them.

But Baekhyun heard it properly.  
A scowl made its way onto his face.  
"Why, what happened? Did Ms Lee say something to you again while I was locking the door? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!" Baekhyun couldn't help but burst out, momentarily stopping their conversation to say sorry to a stranger who accidentally bumped into him.

Chanyeol's expression matched Baekhyun this time, not paying any heed to the side eye he got from the stranger.  
"I'm not a fucking baby that you can't even leave me for five minutes."  
Chanyeol crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner when he couldn't control his scent anymore.  
"And it wasn't Ms Lee."

  
"Then who was it this time?" Baekhyun took a deep breath, "I swear to fucking god I'll tear anyone apart you made you think you can't be mated to me!" He demanded, his voice rising in volume as he got angrier. He was now more than aware his mate was releasing the scent of distress in the air.

Chanyeol sighed again before smiling sadly, "It's not about mating with you Baekhyun, when will you understand?" Chanyeol made a few hand gestures, pointing at Baekhyun and himself, "We're both Alphas!"

Few seconds passed by while they stared at each other's eyes.  
Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to a corner of the side walk to avoid bumping into strangers any more. He understood it wasn't going to be a short conversation.

"And?" Baekhyun impatiently tapped his foot in the concrete underneath them.

"And just-" Chanyeol ruffled his own hair, "Don't you think it'd be easier if I was an Omega?"

Baekhyun straightened up his posture, "Do you want to be an Omega? I can talk to Junmyeon, he might know some good doctors for the procedure. Modern medical is a miracle really! And I have-"

Chanyeol let out a chuckle, "Baekhyunnie, I don't _want_ to be an Omega. I like being Alpha. But it would be easier for you though. You'd finally get to be the regional manager because you'd be mated to an Omega." Chanyeol side eyes a couple walking down the street with their children, the scent of the four of them mingling together like puzzle pieces coming together.  
He briefly wondered if his and Baekhyun's scent clashed together, too contrasting to fit since they were both Alphas.

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. He took a few seconds to collect his own thoughts before speaking, "Wanting to be an Omega or staying an Alpha should be your choice, based on your taste. Based on what you truly feel." Baekhyun pointed at his own heart, "I would support you, doesn't matter how but I would. Even as a homeless guy or a fucking CEO."

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol while burying his head in Chanyeol's neck, "I love _you_ not your second gender. Definitely not promotion either."  
Baekhyun smiled cheekily, "Yeah sure extra money is nice but you're non existing ass is nicer."

Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"I-" Chanyeol croaked out, "I don't know what to say."

Baekhyun smiled at his mate, his big bulky but soft Alpha mate, "We could go for grocery and you could tell me the things we need to buy?" Baekhyun pets Chanyeol' s head a few times, "Sounds good?"

Chanyeol nods with a blinding smile, "Sounds great actually!"

  
As they fought over who should sit in the trolly and who should push it, Chanyeol thought over their previous conversation.  
It really didn't matter if both of them were Alphas, it was better even. Fuck social norms.  
And when Baekhyun finally convinced Chanyeol to sit in the trolly even though Chanyeol knew Baekhyun really wanted to sit and be pushed around, Chanyeol thinks they're gonna be okay.

Chanyeol looked behind his shoulder to look at Baekhyun and smile at him. When Baekhyun smiled back with equal enthusiasm before throwing packets of chips at him, Chanyeol knew they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!! I hope you liked the fic °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° The title is from Jongdae's Shall we, did you notice?? Anyways, happy reading and hope you have/had a wonderful day ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) byeeeee!!!


End file.
